


Tale of a Blue Soul

by CraftyCalibrations



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aboveground, Children, Family, OC, Underground, War, above, baby bones, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyCalibrations/pseuds/CraftyCalibrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was normal in life for Anna. Being a magic wielder, she was disowned from her family, but who could blame them? The war had only ended less than a hundred years ago, magic was still outlawed and feared. People were still desperately trying to forget the monsters that lived under ground only a few miles away. Despite all of this, Anna had a pretty simple life. Until two certain skeleton children showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of a Blue Soul

A war had broken out not too long ago. Monsters and humans fought against one another over one thing:

**F e a r .**

Humans feared that the monsters would kill and absorb a human soul, which was much more physically constructed than the magical souls monsters possessed. With one human soul and one monster soul, one could become powerful, much too powerful to control. While monsters were repulsed at the idea, the thought would not leave the human minds. Thus, the war broke out. Humans wanted the monsters to be sealed away, never be able to be given the chance of harming mankind. Monster souls were much weaker when it came to a human soul—it is said that if someone had put all of the monster souls together, it would make up for the power of one human soul—a myth brought on by the humans to strike fear into the minds of monsters, an act to try and keep them from rioting when their rights were taken away and were segregated from the rest of society. The fact that their souls were not able to survive after their physical bodies turned to dust was a silent fear of the monsters, and an advantage for the humans.

Thousands of monsters had perished during the fight, an equal amount of humans were slain on the grounds. Dust had coated everything, even as both sides continued to fight.  


There was another advantage that the humans had. All monsters and humans had magic in their souls, yet only some humans possessed the ability to harness their natural power. It was obvious as the months of all out fighting had caused a great number of casualties, yet despite their best efforts, neither side was going to win at the current rate. A treaty arose from the ashes of burned bodies and disintegrated monsters. These magic wielding humans—sorcerers, warlocks and witches—were used in the final attempt to banish the monsters. Monsters were sent underground, to exist solely underground of Mount Ebott. A barrier was constructed by the sorcerers, one that would be impossible to escape save for the power of seven human souls. It was impossible for the monsters to escape, and from the recent happenings on the surface, many were reluctant to do so.

Almost a hundred years had taken place since the moment the barrier was put up. Any straggling monsters were laid to dust, or forcibly shoved through the barrier if they were lucky. Any magic use was outlawed, punishable by death, and despite helping to save the human race, any wielders were outcasted. Families of said magic user were punished as well, due to the knowledge that magic use ran in bloodlines.

So when Anna’s parents had found out about her powers, fear rose in their hearts as they disowned her—out of love of course. They had provided a house that was partially furnished, supplied her with monthly payments to keep her quiet of family ties, and quietly erased her from existence. They currently lived hours away, thriving in one of the bigger cities, raising their now only daughter happily. Anna’s sister, Isabelle, still had memories of her long lost sister, but only small recollections.

Living in the outskirts of town wasn’t too bad. It was the town that was closest to Mount Ebott, closest to the barrier that thrummed with magic if you got too close. Oddly enough, clouds were always ever present on the mountain—a ring of the grey wisps encircling the top, hiding it from view of the people below. The sun would always lower behind the mountain, causing a whisper of what had happened in the past.

Anna’s grandmother still kept in contact with her, despite the family protesting, before realizing that she was of that age and so mentally detached from the world that it’d be safe enough in case she started babbling about her magic wielding granddaughter that no one would believe her. It was revealed shortly after her second visit that her own mother was a magic wielder, and had died in the war before the barrier rose. Anna’s grandmother, Dorris, was in her twenties when the war broke out and became a field medic. Once Dorris told her that her mother had perished on the battle field, she refused to give any other information about the rest of the war, other than saying that it was “gritty” and “horrible”. Anna had gotten the feeling that Dorris hated monsters, and never got over the fact that her mother was a casualty. Who would?

Life was pretty quiet for Anna, who went into town on a near day basis to pass time or get the necessities. Passing time at home had become a norm, wandering through the woods had been a more normal thing to do, as home eventually had grown suffocating. She would wake up each day, eat whenever she felt hungry, read books, go into town, explore the woods just outside her home (never straying too close to the mountain), and do simple chores around the house. There was an occasional visitor, but mostly accidental as they didn’t know a house was over in this location. Hunters would occasionally stop by and have a chat, but no one had ever stayed too long. Each and every day had become part of the normal routine. It was… quiet.  


So imagine her surprise when one day she was staring down at the two little skeleton monsters that were sitting at her table, staring back at her with wide eye sockets.


End file.
